Me and my best friend Edward
by Hunting for Jasper
Summary: Jasper had realized that he is gay. but only for Edward. Edward is gay, but only for Jasper. this is the story of how they got together


**(Jasper POV) **

Hello, I'm Jasper, I'm seventeen and from Texas. And I'm gay. Yes I know, I only just figured it out. But I'm only gay for one person. My best friend Edward Mason. His the type of person that attracts gay guys like a magnet. He had reddish-brown hair that always, and I don't stress the always part, looks like sex hair, emerald green eyes I often find myself staring at and a swimmer build. Unlike me, he had pale skin, I mean it is Forks, I go to Texas almost every break so I almost always have a tan. I plan to confront him because I don't know what to do, but I can't. What if he doesn't like me anymore? What if he can't accept that I'm gay and he doesn't speak to me anymore? I couldn't lose my best friend. So when we were doing homework at my house I was surprised when I blurted out that I was gay. Edward's head shot up and surprise and shock filled his eyes.

"What?" I knew this would happen. He doesn't want to be my friend anymore

"I'm gay" I stuttered in the sentence. This was so unlike me, I was usually calm and collected. I leaned back slightly and my eyes widened when he beamed at me

"Me too" what? How come I didn't know about this? Edward laughed at my face

"I'm glad you find this amusing" I snapped

"I don't, it's just you're face" Edward cracked up again. I growled at him.

"Shut up" I reached over and hit him over the head. He stopped laughing and glared at me. With speed I didn't know he had, he lunged for me. We wrestled for a while when he finally pinned me with my arms above my head. We stared at each other, noticing our position, him straddling me. Now this turned me on more than you knew. I admit I was a bit of a kinky freak and liked bondage and all that jazz but I've never been on the receiving end of it. Edward leaned down and our lips met. Sparks flew around us and I closed my eyes. It was my first gay kiss and it was the most wonderful thing I've ever experienced. Edward's lips and tongue told me he knew what he wanted and he knew how to get it. Our tongues danced and twisted together as our lower bodies grinded, trying to find release. We pulled apart for air, his lips latched onto my neck, sucking, biting and licking as I moaned in pleasure. He bit me, hard, and I moaned extra loud. I liked being bit! I couldn't help it. Edward grinned against my skin. Bastard. As if he heard me, he bit me again. I was getting closer and closer to finding release. I pulled his head back to mine. We were getting carried away! But it feels so good. His hands started to wonder, going under my shirt felling my muscles. Edward stood up, I looked at him confused

"Turn around" he said, his voice was hoarse and his lips were swollen.

**(Edward POV)**

I'm not ready for that yet Edward" Jasper gave a nervous chuckle. I smiled at him softly to let him I understood

"I know I just want to look at your back" he turned around and took off his black t-shirt. Oh my, he had a great back. I placed myself, straddling his ass. He fidgeted, aww he was nervous. I dropped a kiss on his shoulder

"It's okay Jazz, I won't hurt you" he nodded. I traced my fingers lightly against his skin, he shivered and I grinned.

"Wipe that grin off your face" how did he know that?

"I can see you in the mirror" I looked up and sure enough the was a mirror at the end of the bed. Perv. I turned my attention to his back. **(I'm picturing Jensen Ackles back here, if you don't know who he is please Google him, he is hawt) **he had a nice curve, years of working on a ranch did him good. I knew he's never set foot in a gym. He flipped himself over and by some miracle I didn't fall off. Jasper grinned his bad-boy-Texas grin, I never knew a smile could turn you on, but boy it did. Jasper grabbed the back of my neck and pulled me down to him, I let out a sound of approval before his lips covered my own. I moved my hips against his, getting friction against my aching erection. I was nearing release and I couldn't wait for it. I moved faster setting the pace. Jasper broke first, coming with a groan that filled the room, and I prayed to god that his parents weren't in the house. Hearing his groan set me off. We both tried to control our breathing. I hopped off Jasper

"I call shower first" I looked back in time to see Jasper fall back on the bed with a groan. I laughed. I really loved my best friend. I wonder what will happen next?

**Hope you liked it,**

**Please review**

**Xx**

**Kathryn**


End file.
